Story of the betrayed(I will be the very best)
by Zacky V
Summary: Originally belonged to Sheaon13 who put this story up for adoption and has allowed me to use, re-write and publish so a big thank you to them
1. Chapter 1

**IMPORTANT NOTE: This story was originally Sheaon13's which was put up for adoption. Sheaon13 graciously let me adopt it and now I will be writing it and hopefully keep it at the standard set. I will be mixing this story up a bit though with Ash being different in some aspects but the same in some also. I'm not very knowledgeable on the Kalos region so sorry to disappoint anyone with that**

**Summary – After I lost in the Unova league, all my so called friends betrayed me and when I say all, I mean all of them. On the outside I appeared calm and collected but on the inside, I was having an aura outrage. I will be the very best or die trying. – Ash Ketchum **

"Well we better get to the lab" I tell myself, remembering what happened up to this point.

I was betrayed by my friends after my amazing victory over the Unova league, wait a second, what victory? I didn't win. All my so called friends left me, well, all except my Pikachu, Buizel, Charizard, Bulbasaur, Corphish, Snivy, Quilava, Oshawott, Infernape, Sceptile, Bayleef, Totodile, Pignite, Staraptor, Snorlax, Butterfree, Pidgeot, and Lapras(who I got back)

I remember catching new pokemon which were a Magikarp(which evolved into a Gyarados), Absol (shiny), Riolu(the one from the hunter jay incident), Lucario(the one from the tree of begging), Mewtwo, Mew, Darkrai(he was very grateful to me), Latias(from Altomare), Azelf(which had taken a liking to me), Lugia(from the Orange islands incident), Dragonite(it was the one that use to be Iris's but because she abandoned me he abandoned her), Zekrom, Flareon, Jolteon, Vaporeon, Umbreon, Espeon, Leafeon, Glaceon, Eevee, shiny Ninetails, Salamence(it was hunter jay's but it ran away), Piplup, Blaziken(yes this is May's Blaziken because as soon as he heard that May was going to betray me he left her), Tyranitar(from the Silver conference in Johto) and Raichu.

Then the ones that evolved were Oshawott to Dewott, Snivy to Servine to Serperior, Bayleef to Meganium, Corphish to Crawduant, Totodile to Croconaw to Feraligatr, Pignite to Emboar, and Quilava to Typhlosion.

Though there were some that didn't want to evolve, those were Pikachu, Riolu, Buizel, and Bulbasaur.

I had finished a training session with them a while ago and we decided to go to Sinnoh and try out for the league there under a new name, that name was Cole Chambers, well I also had to go work at professor Rowan's lab for three months and today is the last day.

Now I have black messy hair spiked straight up about six inches high and short hair on the sides and back. I now have dark blue eyes thanks to my aura. I'm wearing a dark black t-shirt which clings to my toned body, wine red jeans, black runners with a strip of dark red on the top the width of the laces, gloves that are dark black.

Professor Rowan also removed my restriction limit so I can carry all my pokemon without them going to that traitor Oak's lab. Rowan also forged pokedex with my fake identity and he's the only one that knows the truth about my identity. Oh yeah I can also understand all pokemon now thanks to me mastering my aura abilities, well, almost mastering.

'Ash what's wrong?' Pikachu asked me as we got off the plane.

"It's just it's been a long time since we tried out for a league, huh?" I asked him.

'Yeah we haven't since the betrayal' Pikachu responded.

"Well I guess now we'll get to prove them all wrong" I told Pikachu.

"Even if it's under another name but the Pokémon stay the same" I added.

'That's right Ash!' Piplup shouted. You see, I got Piplup as my second starter to make it more believable that I came from Sinnoh, even though I already had Infernape, professor Rowan just wanted it to be much more believable. And besides, now I keep both Piplup and Pikachu out of their pokeballs because they don't like it.

"You know, I really like the new set up they have, and the league has become a tournament here where only the winner of the tournament can challenged the Elite four and champion. Man I can't wait to kick some traitor asses." I say more to myself than anything else.

"May, do you think we'll see that loser Ash?" a voice that could only belong to Max said to his elder sister. Max was a ten year old boy with black messy hair and black eyes. He wore blue jeans, a white t-shirt with a red pokeball symbol on it, white sneakers, and black square frame glasses. His Ralts, more than likely the one he was going to come back for, was on his shoulder.

"Well you're bound to see Ash at the league and when you do I'm going to take back my Blaziken that he stole" May said angrily. May was a light brown haired girl, her hair was now pulled into a long mid back length pony tail with her bangs pulled to her left side over that eye, with hazel eyes, and she was about fourteen. She wore a purple shirt with a light blue jacket over it, black capris, and white tennis shoes. She was about thirteen years old now.

"Yeah and my Dragonite as well" the purple headed freak known as Iris shouted. Iris had long purple hair pulled into two looped pony tails, like nurse joy wears her hair, with black eyes. She wore a peach coloured long sleeve shirt, dark blue shorts, and peach coloured sneakers. Her Axew was in a pokeball so I could only assume that he evolved. She was about seventeen years old, now.

"He didn't steal, them they left you for Ash" Max reasoned.

"No way, they would never do that!" May and Iris shouted in unison.

That's when Max turned to my direction.

"Ash is that you?!" Max shouts in shock earning angry looks from the girls behind him.

I shook my head and replied "No my name is Cole and I'm from Solaceon town, Sinnoh"

"Wait your from Sinnoh!?" a certain blunette named Dawn asked, well more like shouted. Dawn had dark blue hair that was put into ringlet curls with dark blue, almost black, eyes. She wore a light pink t-shirt with a white jacket over it, a white mini skirt, and hot pink rain boots. Her Piplup was by her side trying to make conversation with my Piplup.

"Yeah I am, why?" I ask with fake kindness but inside, I was pissed.

"I am too what was your starter pokemon?" Dawn asked out of curiosity.

"Well, I technically had two since me and Pikachu here have been together since he hatched from his egg, but he doesn't like pokeballs same with Piplup here who was also my starter, she was the one I got from professor Rowan" I replied.

"Wow you chose Piplup too?" Dawn asked her Piplup trying to talk to mine who was just choosing to ignore him and when he got to close, she attacked him with peck.

"Piplup!" I said in fake sternness, "I'm sorry it's just that Piplup doesn't really get along with other Piplups, she said that they all use to pick on her in the place she was born"

"What do you mean by she said?" Dawn asked

"Oh I'm sorry, I should have said sooner, I can understand pokemon" I explained then looked at the time.

"Oh no we're going to be late to see professor Rowan!" I shouted running down the street into the professor's lab.

"I'm sorry I'm late again, professor" I apologized to him.

"It's no problem, Cole, after all today is your last day, I bet Froakie will be sad, he doesn't trust any trainer but you especially after you trusted him enough to tell him some secret which I still can't figure out" Rowan sighed. Rowan was an older professor with short, grey, spiked hair as well as a medium beard.

"And you never will professor" I responded.

"Oh yeah Ash the trainer of Garchomp wants you to have him, since you and Garchomp are so close." The professor said with a smile.

"Wow really, I can take him with me?" I asked kindly.

"Of course" Professor Rowan replied.

"That's great, maybe I could take Froakie with me too if he wants?" I asked.

"That would be great if he wants!" rowan replied.

"Hey Garchomp guess what" I say with my voice full of happiness.

Switch to third person point of view.

"Hey isn't that the twerp?" a talking Meowth dressed like a researcher asked.

"Yeah I think it is and he's got Pikachu with him" A man with light blue, almost violet hair, replied. This man had purple eyes and wore a researchers outfit

"Don't get side-tracked out goal is to get that Garchomp, but then we'll also get that Pikachu too!" A dark pink haired woman with her hair pulled into her hat wearing a researcher's outfit said.

Back to first person

'Wait I really get to be your pokemon?' Garchomp asked me in surprise.

"Of course Garchomp, you know I wouldn't lie to you" I replied.

That's when Garchomp screeched in happiness, only to have some sort of collar attached to him.

Team rocket said their motto

"What's team rocket?" I ask pretending to be dense

"You should know what team rocket is by now you've explained it before, we're a group of bad guys that steal other people's pokemon, and we've been trying to steal your Pikachu for years!" Jesse explained. Jesse was in the researchers outfit but now she's not, she's in the white female team rocket outfit and her hair is pulled into a curve that almost touches her upper legs.

"I'm sorry but you must be confusing me with someone else my name is Cole Chambers, if that's any consolation" I replied.

"So your name isn't Ash Ketchum?" James asked. He was the male in the researchers outfit, but now he's wearing the white male team rocket uniform.

"No it's Cole, as I said before" I replied.

"Back to the plan at hand we've got Garchomp under our control now!" the talking Meowth said.

"Wow a talking Meowth" Professor Rowan says

"So he's actually talking, I thought he wasn't since I can understand poke speech and it sounds just like English" I said casually.

"As I was saying we can control Garchomp with a push of a button" Meowth said proudly then noticed the box was gone and that I had it in my hand.

"Good work Absol" I said to my friend "Now return" he went back inside his pokeball.

"Now let's get that collar off you" I say to Garchomp and pressed a button on it and the collar fell off.

'Thanks' He replied.

"I'm just glad you're okay" I told him.

"Hey we're still here!" team rocket demanded.

"Oh yeah, about that, Piplup hydro pump and send them flying" I said and immediately Piplup obeys sending team rocket 'blasting off again.'

"Hey Cole, when were you going to head out?"

"Soon, besides, I'm waiting to see if Froakie wants to come with me" I added, making sure Froakie heard me. He did because next thing I knew he trapped himself inside one of the empty pokeballs on my belt (that's all the belt was good for now that I had my backpack carrying my pokemon) and then I picked up the pokeball and put pokeball inside the backpack. Then I did the same to Garchomp's pokeball that the professor had given me, after returning Garchomp that is.

"Well now that, that's done, you should probably head out Cole" Rowan says with a smile.

"Yeah, I guess we're finally off, it's finally time for me to actually try and get badges. I'll prove them all wrong by becoming the best" I say before saying goodbye to Rowan and the Pokémon, ready to start my Sinnoh adventure again


	2. Chapter 2

**In answer to a guests review, I'm unsure of the pairing hence I left it blank for now but there will be a pairing for Ash, if you have any suggestions, let me know and I will look into them. And you read my mind guest, May is going to face her Blaziken and Iris will face her Dragonite too. Also, a certain Pokémon will show its face later on to start some trouble. I just realised about Froakie being a Kalos Pokémon so I might include an adventure in the Kalos region if you readers want me to but it won't be for a while as I will have to do my research on the towns, gyms, mega evolution, etc.**

**Previously – Ash was revealed to have been betrayed by everyone and now he seeks to prove them all wrong with the help of Professor Rowan and a few legendries**

"Well Pikachu, Piplup, we're almost there"

'About time' they both say in unison

"Hey, you guys get it easy. I'm the one who has to walk all the way to Oreburgh city whilst you guys just sit on my shoulders"

'They're not that comfortable' Piplup says in a joking tone

"Whatever. Let's just get through this tunnel then we can challenge Roark for the Coal badge"

'That's funny'

"What is Pikachu?"

'Cole going for the Coal badge' Pikachu says laughing at his taunt/insult

"Pikachu, I might send you in first to see how much training you have been doing"

'I will win anyways'

"Alright buddy, but if you don't, Piplup gets her shot and maybe even your share of ketchup" I say to Pikachu seeing the fear evident on his face

'Not my ketchup. Anything but my ketchup' Pikachu says pleading

"Calm down that well deserved confidence a bit, you're starting to remind me of them"

'Them?'

'Not now Piplup, he'll go into a fit of rage'

"Oh no, I might do something even worse than that"

'No ketchup?' Piplup asks innocently

"Worse"

'What could be worse-' Piplup starts before

'DO NOT FINISH THAT!' Pikachu says in a stern tone whilst covering her beak with his paw

"Your pokeballs"

'NO!' they both yell in unison

"Man, you two are so easy to scare" I say laughing a bit

'Can we just get to the Pokémon centre?' Pikachu says slightly annoyed by my empty threat

"Fine, you guys know I wouldn't put you in your pokeballs unless it was absolutely necessary"

'Yeah we know' Pikachu says waving his paw dismissingly

"I still can't believe Max made me so easily"

'What?' Piplup asks

"Max, he knew it was me in an instant"

'Is that so bad?'

"I am supposed to be dead" I say with resolution

\- Oreburgh city -

'Finally'

"You said it Piplup"

'Ash?' Pikachu asks in a concerned tone

"Pikachu?" I respond

'I got some bad news' he says in that concerned tone again

"What is it?"

'Look at the newspaper' Pikachu says pointing to a newspaper stand and what I see makes me shake in anger and see red. Written in big, bold writing on the front page are the words **New Champions of all 5 regions announced by the Pokémon league. Kanto and Johto Champion - Gary Oak, Hoenn Champion –Max Maple, Sinnoh Champion – Paul Shinji, Unova Champion – Iris Drago**

"Oh this is going to be fun" I say in a menacing and completely evil tone

'They're gonna get destroyed' Pikachu says with his head down

'What?' Piplup asks confused

"Allow me to explain the story to you, although it is about six years old now. There once was a boy from Pallet, whose heart was bigger than his head. He was a joyful and happy soul until an evil appeared before him in the forms of so called friends. They tried manipulating him, for he pretended to be dense to try and stop their advances on him, but he was smarter than them, wittier and faster than them but above all else, he was stronger. You see, this young man has the powers of aura, an aura guardian, a descendent from Sir Aaron himself. The evil known as traitors tried to get him to give up on his dream, his desires, his passion, his drive. But something happened, something that would change him forever, he snapped. There is a phrase that states the mind can bend as a way to overcome certain events; however the mind can only bend so far before breaking, the young aura guardian's mind snapped and he lost his good side, his caring side all gone except for his Pokémon, those Pokémon that didn't betray him that is. The traitors consisted of; Brock Slate, Misty Waterflower, Gary Oak, May Maple, Max Maple, Drew La-something, Dawn Berlitz, Paul Shinji, Iris Drago, Cilan Strat, Professor Samuel Oak and his own mother, Delia Ketchum who accused him of being a terrible trainer and after he first escaped them, they framed him for a murder he didn't commit. He swore to himself that if he ever saw any of them again, he would completely destroy not only their reputations, but their very souls because after he saved all their lives from legendary Pokémon, they still betray him like this."

'Very poetic' Pikachu says sarcastically

"I try" I say shrugging my shoulders

'Can I get the full version?' Piplup asks

"Fine"

\- Flashback to Ash's betrayal six years ago -

"Well buddy, it's good to be back home"

'Yeah it is'

"There's something about this place Pi, something calming"

'Maybe it's the fact that all your Pokémon are so close here'

"That could be it. Let's just get home so I can play something on my six string" I say running to the front door of my house before opening the door to see all my friends sitting in the living room, rivals too

"Hello Ash" Brock says calmly

"I don't like how calm he sounds Pi"

'Same here, let's stay alert'

"Hey Brock, everyone else"

"Ash, we uh" May starts off with until I interrupt

"Let me guess, this is the part where you say something bad" I say in calm voice

"For your own good" Professor Oak says in a correcting manner

"Go on; tell me what is on your mind" I say in the same calm voice

"You need to give up" Dawn says

"Give up what?" I ask pretending to be dense again

"Dense as always, your dream to be a Pokémon master, it's never going to happen" Misty says sharing her opinion

"I'm sorry; can you repeat that for me?" I say with very well hidden sarcasm

"You suck at training Pokémon, they pity you and you need to give them away to suitable trainers" Paul and Gary say together

\- Meanwhile in the Hall of Origin (Starts off as a flashback which flows into real time when Ash responds) -

'Arceus?' a concerned male voice says

'Yes Mewtwo?' a voice filled with authority responds

'You need to come here and look at this as well as all the other legendries' the Pokémon now known as Mewtwo says in the same voice

'I don't think it is that important' Arceus says brushing off the subject. That is until

'It concerns the Chosen One'

'WHAT?!' Arceus yells in surprise before Mewtwo expands a pink ball of energy to show what is happening in the Ketchum residence

"Go on; tell me what is on your mind" I say in the same calm voice

"You need to give up" Dawn says

"Give up what?" I ask pretending to be dense again

"Dense as always, your dream to be a Pokémon master, it's never going to happen" Misty says sharing her opinion

"I'm sorry; can you repeat that for me?" I say with very well hidden sarcasm

"You suck at training Pokémon, they pity you and you need to give them away to suitable trainers" Paul and Gary say together

'THEY DARE INSULT MY CHOSEN ONE!?'

"My English must not be as good as I thought it was, it sounded like you were giving me an order"

'Arceus, we got here as fast as we could. What is the matter?' a male voice says in concern

'The Chosen One is being betrayed'

'HE/ASH IS BEING WHAT!?' every legendary exclaims in unison

'Look' Mewtwo says calmly expanding his ball that is showing what is happening

"Ash, it is an order" Oak responds

"Listen here you old man, I'm not a kid who is impressed by a lab coat and some old ass degree" I say calmly with a hint of anger evident

'Whoa' Most of the legendries say in astonishment

'He is mad' Lugia says in a quiet voice

"ASHTON KETCHUM, YOU WATCH YOUR MOUTH" Delia yells at me like I'm three

"Fine, OLD ASS MAN LIVING OFF OF OLD GLORIES!" I say grinning afterwards knowing I have gotten under their skin

"Listen you kid-" Iris starts off before I cut her off

"No, you listen here you little pipsqueak wannabe dragon master, I saved your life, I've saved all your lives" I say in a tone with enough authority to match Arceus and enough sass to make him laugh

'Nice one, could not have said it better myself Ash' Arceus says chuckling along with the other legendries

"Please, you think the legendries care about you?" Misty says trying to put on an insulting tone

"Oh, they care Misty" I say deadly serious

'DAMN RIGHT ASH/HELL YEAH WE DO!' all legendries say in unison

"Lugia left you for dead on Orange Islands" Misty says

'I RESENT THAT!' a very pissed of Guardian of the seas shouts

"Misty, he was at a disadvantage facing three legendries with similar powers and fighting at a type disadvantage with one. That would be like facing a Raichu, a Dragonite and a Beedrill, which is one of your three weaknesses, with only your Starmie. Which, btw – that means by the way, isn't anywhere near as powerful as a Beedrill" I reply calmer than ever

Silence, that was all there was, both in the Ketchum residence and in the Hall of Origins, that is until

'OH BURN!'

'WRECKED'

'DAMN HE IS GOOD'

"THAT MAKES NO SENSE AND I KNOW WHAT BTW MEANS!" Misty yells in frustration

"It does and you all know it"

"Go Onix, use wrap on Ash and crush him to death" Brock commands sending out his Onix

'WHAT!?' the legendries shout in unison

'We have to help him' Mew says

'Agreed' everyone except Mewtwo says

'Wait' Mewtwo says smirking

'What is it Mewtwo?' Zapdos asks

'Look' Mewtwo says calmly pointing to the scene before him

"Sorry Onix" I say before I launch an Aura sphere into the face of Onix, knocking him out

'HE'S AN AURA GUARDIAN!?' Many legendries shouted in disbelief

"What just happened?" Many of the traitors ask confused

"You are going to let me go or you're next" I say in such a chilling tone it would give Darkrai nightmares

Everyone in the Hall of Origins felt a shiver down their spines

'I think I'm going to have nightmares' a disturbed Darkrai says

'Us too' the legendries say in a whisper

"Ash, we are stronger than you and we outnumber you" Cilan says being the first to recover from the chilling voice

"The aura is with me" I say before Pikachu and I are covered in a blue light before vanishing

'He just teleported' Moltres says stating the obvious

'But where did he teleport to?' Darkrai asks

"Look behind you" I say in a whisper to Darkrai who in turn screams and runs/floats behind Arceus

'Ash/Chosen One' the other legendries say

"Who'd you expect, Rattata?" I ask in a sassy tone

'How are you feeling?' Arceus asks

"Betrayed and vengeful" I respond honestly

'As do we' Mewtwo says getting nods from every other legend

"I need to ask a favour" I say seriously

'Just name it' Arceus says in response

"I need one of you to accompany me whilst I get my Pokémon"

'I will do it Ash'

"Are you sure Mewtwo?"

'It is the least I could do after what happened at my island all those years ago' Mewtwo says referring to the time he and Mew turned me to stone

"I already forgave you and Mew for that"

'I am coming with you and I will not take no for an answer' Mewtwo says with a tone that leaves no room for arguing

"Alright let's go" I say calmly before me and Mewtwo are surrounded by a pink glow before disappearing

\- End flashback -

"After that, I discovered only some of my Pokémon still had faith in me"

'Who were they?' Piplup asks intrigued

"Charizard was the first to come to my side without any hesitation, followed closely by Infernape, Snorlax, Bayleef, Totodile and many of the others you train with"

'I was the first' Pikachu says in a hurt tone

"That should be obvious Pikachu, Charizard was the second member of the family then" I say calmly

'Good' Pikachu responds

"I think I know how we should do this" I say in a slightly sadistic tone

'Do what?' Piplup asks

"Get to the champions and take their titles without them getting too suspicious"

'What's the plan boss?' Pikachu asks determined

"Sinnoh first since Paul won't brag about losing, second will be Gary for Johto and Kanto next Unova with Iris and I'll use her old Dragonite which will start a helluva storm, leaving Max until last. I'm sure he is curious as to how a certain Blaziken is doing so I will just have to show them"

'That's cold but no complaints from me' Pikachu says supporting my plan

'Same here' Piplup says agreeing

"We've just got to get the eight badges in two months so we can still train before the tournament to qualify to take on the elite four. Thankfully it's only being implemented in Sinnoh at the moment"

'I wonder who Paul picked for his elite four' Pikachu asks

"Hopefully victims for a certain place called the hospital, maybe even the morgue" I say darkly

'Yep, they are completely screwed. I almost feel sorry for them' Pikachu says with a smirk

"They deserve it" I respond

'I said almost' Pikachu says pointing out the obvious

'Is he OK?' Piplup asks concerned

'Yeah'

'Are you sure because he seems mad'

'Ash doesn't get mad, he gets even'

'How would he get even?'

'By destroying their lives like they did him'

'I feel I haven't been told the whole story yet'

'You haven't'

"Well, let's go get that badge from Roark" I say walking towards the gym

**Well, that is a wrap. This was a fun chapter to write and I don't know why. Let me know what you thought in the reviews or PM me if you want to, the fun is just beginning.**


	3. Chapter 3 - Betrayal flashback part 2

**A/N: I would like to thank Guest for his or her review; your ideas are truly helpful and insightful. I was stuck on the path for the revenge Ash should give to each of them as I wanted more than just a Pokémon battle and your idea has help tremendously. I didn't even pick up the second meaning to my quote, which is embarrassing considering I read and re-read the chapter 20 times. So, to you guest, I thank you for taking the time to review and share your opinions on this story. It really means a lot as well as all the other reviewers. I also apologise for the delay but school decided it would be a good idea to bombard its students. I will be adding humour where and when I can if you guys want. Also, I'm not too sure if I can bring myself to write a harem story as I haven't really looked too much into harem stories but there will be at least one girl for Ash in this story. One last thing, Ash will be very unforgiving.**

**Ash's Pokémon so far**

Pikachu, Buizel, Charizard, Infernape, Sceptile, Staraptor, Snorlax, Butterfree, Pidgeot, Lapras, Gyarados, Absol (shiny), Lucario, Mewtwo, Mew, Darkrai, Latias, Azelf, Lugia, Dragonite, Zekrom, Flareon, Jolteon, Vaporeon, Umbreon, Espeon, Leafeon, Glaceon, Eevee, shiny Ninetails, Salamence, Blaziken, Tyranitar, Raichu, shiny Zorua **(Explained in a later chapter)**, Dewott, Serperior, Meganium, Crawduant, Feraligatr, Emboar, Typhlosion, Riolu, Bulbasaur, Piplup, Garchomp **(and maybe Froakie, let me know if you want Kalos or not)**

"Hello Nurse Joy, how are you?" I ask politely

"I am good, how can I help you today?"

"I was wondering if Roark is in town today, also if you could be so kind as to tell me if there are any rooms available"

"Roark is out of town for a few days and we still have plenty of rooms"

"Excellent, I'll take a single room"

"Right away" Nurse Joy says getting a key from the shelf behind her

"Here you go, room 352"

"Thank you Nurse Joy, have a good day"

"You too" she says to me before I leave to enter my standard room which has a bed, couch and a TV which I turn on and a reporter immediately starts, well, reporting

"**This just in from the Kanto Police Department, six years after the brutal murders of Pallet town residents Josh and Jessica Turner, suspect and wanted criminal 'Ash Ketchum' has officially been proved innocent, five and a half years after his death. Many are stunned that the Kanto justice department would make such a mistake-"**

"I hate the news"

'Well, at least you can go back to being Ash'

"I'll stick to Cole Chambers for a while longer"

'Why aren't you using your old badges?'

"They are in Pallet, in that evil witches house with that bloody Mr Mime. I can't get to them"

'Can I actually get the FULL story now?'

"Fine, after I was teleported to the Oak ranch with Mewtwo, many of my Pokémon turned their backs to me. It was clear that the traitors had told them something which they believed completely"

\- Flashback to after Mewtwo and Ash teleport to the Oak ranch -

"We have to hurry, Mewtwo, go invisible so no one tries to catch you. Pikachu, give the signal"

'You got it' both Pokémon say before performing their tasks

"Hey everyone" I say cheerfully

'What do you want?!' Gliscor says pissed off

'Why are you here?!' Noctowl says equally as pissed

"Alright, I was going to play this nice and calm but now there's no point" I say in a pissed off tone

'Boss/Ash?' Pikachu and Mewtwo ask concerned about what'll happen next

"Those who still want to be my Pokémon, come to my side of the ranch, those who don't, pray to Arceus we never cross paths again" I say in my chilling voice which I will call the nightmare voice (**a voice that would give anyone who hears it a shiver up and/or down their spine and nightmares for months)**

'Boss, I think I speak for your best fighters when I say this, we're with you to the end' my favourite orange Dragon says

'Agreed'

"Thanks guys. Pi, get the balls so we can get going"

"You're not going anywhere Ash" Samuel Oak says

"Oh, I'm not?" I ask faking fear

"You are going to give up your worthless dream or there will be consequences" Misty says

"I'll take my chances"

"Don't be stupid my boy" Samuel says again

"I'm not your 'boy'"

"Ashton Ketchum, don't talk to your elders like that" my 'mother' berates

"Oh and why not?"

"A thing called respect" she retorts

"Well, I have no respect for you"

"We're not asking for much Ash, just give up your dream" Brock says

"Yeah right, you really think I want to be Gary?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Gary asks me before I feel a tug on my leg

"Well, this has been fun but buh bye" I say waving before Mewtwo teleports us to the Hall again

'Thank Arceus you guys are back' Zapdos says relieved

"Of course we are"

'Uh-oh' Mew says

"What do you mean 'uh-oh'?"

'Look Ash'

"What do we do now?" May asks

"We frame him for a crime" Gary says

"Seriously?" Max asks

"Yes" Dawn says

"Samuel?" a new voice says

"Jason? Jessica?" Samuel replies recognising the couple

"Been a long time Samuel, Delia"

"How've you been Jason?" Delia asks

"Good, I'm married to Jessica now. How's Ash?"

"He's on the run" Delia says calmly

"Run? From what?" Jessica asks intrigued

"The law" Brock responds

"What for?" they both ask in unison

"Your murders" Gary says before stabbing Jason in the throat so he can't call out and Misty slicing Jessica's throat open

"I SWEAR TO ARCEUS I AM GOING TO KILL THEM!" I yell firing Aura spheres all around the Hall of Origin

'Why?' Lugia asks innocently

"THEY HAVE A DAUGHTER"

'Oh no' the legendries all say in unison

"Arceus, you must keep her safe at all costs"

'You have my word'

"AT ALL COSTS, say it back to me"

'I will keep their daughter safe at all costs'

\- End flashback -

'Wow' Piplup says surprised

"Yeah, but it's no matter now. I just want to get back at them but how is the real question"

'A battle' Piplup suggests innocently

"It needs to be something more. I got it"

'What?' they both ask

"Pikachu, think to our adventures, how many legendries did we meet?"

'All I think'

"That is how we'll destroy their souls if they even have one"

'I don't follow' Pikachu says

"I'll give you an example, Max befriended Jirachi, so who better to send after Max than him"

'Genius' Pikachu says

"I try. As for everyone else, I'm sure Arceus can do a few favours"

'Hopefully' Piplup says

"Hey, we have a few days left before Roark gets back; reckon Damon wants to fly us somewhere?"

'Sure, he'd do anything for you now. Why are you asking?' Pikachu asks

"Because we're going to Pallet town"

'WHAT!?' both my Pokémon yell

'Ash, are you on mushrooms?' Pikachu asks

"Hear me out Pi; this can end one of two ways. Way one, I lose the rest of my humanity"

'So you won't change much than' Piplup says unamused

"I was calm with Nurse Joy"

'For now' she retorts

"Anyways, way two, some of the old me returns"

'Wait a second; you had a way to not become a vengeful, merciless asshole?' Pikachu asks in disbelief

"Something along those lines"

'We're going to Pallet' Pikachu says with conviction

"Someone is keen"

'I kind of miss the old Ash a little bit'

"There's no guarantee that this works you know"

'What are you even planning?' Piplup asks

"That's for me to know and for you to find out later, Piplup" I say walking out of the room with my backpack and room key. When I'm outside, I release my Pokémon

"Come on out Damon"

'Are you going to ever let me live that down?'

"Come on, Damon is a cool name"

'Where to boss?' Damon says changing the subject

"Pallet"

'Pikachu, is he on mushrooms?'

'I asked the same thing'

"Pikachu, Charizard, we need to go to Pallet. I have something I need to take care of" I say in a slightly saddened tone

'Was that sadness in his voice?' Charizard asks in disbelief

'I think so' Pikachu says equally surprised

'Hope on guys, I'll get us there in a few hours'

"Thanks buddy, don't wear yourself out too much ok"

'I'm the strongest Charizard and arguably dragon type there is' Charizard/Damon says before taking off for Pallet Kanto

\- Outskirts of Pallet, 6 hours later -

"Nice flying buddy" I say to Charizard as he just huffs some smoke through his nose before I return him

'So what now?' Pikachu asks

"I send your little girlfriend in there to get my badges and we go take care of something"

'That was one time, ONE!'

"Sorry, couldn't resist"

'Let's just get this over'

"Alright, come on out Zorua"

'You called Ash' the Zorua says emerging from her pokeball

"I need you to do me a HUGE favour"

'What do I get?'

"I think I know what you want, one night, just you and Pikachu"

'DEAL!'

"That was easier than I expected"

'What do I need to do?'

"Become Sarah and go to house number 6, ask to speak to a Delia Ketchum about collecting Ash Ketchum's badges. Say something like since he's dead, we have to revoke them or something. Me and Pikachu will be at number 20, if anything goes wrong meet us there and if it goes right, meet us there"

'Sure thing' Zorua says before using her illusion ability to transform into a blonde woman in her early 30's about 5 foot 6 with blue eyes, white shirt, lack cargo pants and black boots. She has C cup breasts to help sell the illusion 100 percent

"We'll see you in no more than an hour"

'Got it' Sarah says before leaving for my old house

"Let's go buddy"

\- Sarah's POV -

_Pikachu better wear his suit to our date, he looks so cute in that. Well, the mission comes first. Oh, there's the house Ash said_

*Knock knock*

_What was her name again? Delia Ketchum?_

"Yes?"

"Are you Delia Ketchum by chance?"

"Yes, who are you?"

"My name is Sarah and I'm here on behalf of the Pokémon League Authority Agency or PLAA for short"

"Come in, how can I help you?"

"Thank you Ms Ketchum, I just need to grab all of Ash Ketchum's old Badges and Pokedexs so they can be destroyed at the PLAA headquarters, safety measures I'm afraid"

"I understand, let me take you to his old room" Delia says before taking me up the stairs of her house to medium sized room

\- Ash's POV -

_Oh man, this is either gonna suck or be the best thing to happen in a looooong time_

'You ok boss?'

"Yeah, just thinking"

'About?'

"The person we're meeting"

'Alright' Pikachu says ending the conversation there as we walk to house number 20 in comfortable silence

_Alright Ash, time to bite the bullet, face the music and all those other sayings_

*Knock knock*

_My palms are sweating, I'm sweating. Am I nervous?_

"Hello?" a kind, female voice asks as the door is opened to reveal a brunette with green eyes, standing about 5 foot 8 with high C-cup breasts, a black t-shirt with a pokeball on the front and dark blue jeans followed by black tennis shoes

"Hey, I'm looking for a Rebecca, does she live here?"

"Sorry, she moved out" Rebecca says quickly before trying to shut the door

"Wait, do you have any contact with her?" I ask desperate

"I'm giving you five seconds to tell me why you're here or I'm calling Officer Jenny" she says in a stern tone

"Ash Ketchum" I say in a rush seeing her face freeze and her body stiffen

"What about him?" she asks giving me a curious and suspicious glare

_Oh shit, what do I say?_

"I have some information about him"

"Like?"

"He didn't kill your parents"

"I…I know he d-didn't b-but" Rebecca says while holding back tears

"But?"

"H-he's d-d-de-dead"

"What? He's not dead"

"I-I appreciate y-you try-trying to ma-make me f-feel better b-but"

"Rebecca, I'm right here"

'WHAT!?' both Pikachu and Piplup yell in surprise that I've told someone they've never met my identity

"Don't lie to me" Rebecca says in a very angry voice

"Tell me how to prove it to you"

"Where and how did Ash and I meet?"

"We met in the viridian forest, you were crying in the woods because your best friend moved to another region and your parents didn't have a phone to call her"

"Continue"

"Then I found you in the forest, I went to comfort you and you screamed which was a bad idea, those Beedrill where so mad"

"Go on"

"You were frozen in fear, the Beedrill started to charge at you with their needles, so I picked you up bridal style and legged it out of there, and you got out unscathed"

"But Ash got wounded. If you're Ash"

"Is this what you're looking for?" I ask lifting my shirt and turning around to show a scar on the back of my right shoulder blade

"Ash" She says quietly

"The one and only"

*SLAP*

"I guess I deserve that" I say rubbing my left cheek with my head down

"You deserve a lot more than that"

"I know but I didn't do it"

"That's not why I'm mad, you hurt me bad Ash" Rebecca says also putting her head down

"I know and I'm so sorry for that"

"And everyone thinks you are dead"

"I had to, I was framed"

"And you said nothing to me, you just disappeared"

"I know"

"You know what I thought?"

"Ash is a lowlife scumbag who killed my parents and fled?"

"The last thing I said to him was 'I don't ever want to see your Arceus-damned face ever again' and left him crying in the street and now I can't take it back" she says crying again, and I lift my head slightly

"I…I remember. I said something stupid"

"'Contest are stupid'" she says quickly

"In which you said 'Straight battling is stupid'"

"Then we got really mean"

"And then you told me you didn't ever want to see me again" I say looking at her now smiling face, well, sort of smiling but it'll do

"Then I tried to find you and instead I found your friends and my dead parents"

"And I told Arceus to keep you safe at all costs"

"You've met Arceus?"

"We're good friends, and I'm his chosen one"

"You want to come in?"

"I'd love to"

"Do you know what happened?" Rebecca asks in which I decode to be the murder

"How often are you visited by a Maple, Oak, Slate, Waterflower, Berlitz or Ketchum?"

"Daily. Sometimes two times on the same day"

"Fuck, they've been keeping tabs on you"

"Is that bad?" she asks innocently

"Have they visited today?"

"No" Rebecca says just before a knock is heard

"Rebecca, if that's a girl in her 30's with blond hair and blue eyes, let her in. if it's one of the mentioned families, wave your hand behind your back"

"Why?"

"I promise I'll explain later. And if it is one of them, my name is Cole Chambers from Solaceon town Sinnoh"

*Knock knock*

\- Sarah's POV, during the time Ash talks to Rebecca -

"Wow, Ash has some achievements" I say in awe of my trainers' accomplishments

"It's a shame he is dead" Delia says

_Dead? He's perfectly alive. He was betrayed- wait a Dialga damned second, his mother was Delia and I CAN'T BELIEVE IT_

"Are you ok?" Delia asks suspicious

"Sorry, I zoned out, I do that all time" I say lying

"May I ask why?"

"I try to imagine the trainers lives before they died, weird I know but it helps deal with this"

_I am going to Dark Pulse him into Giratina's Distortion world_

"I kept all his stuff in this box, in case of a situation like this"

"That helps make the job easier"

"May I ask why you're doing so late after his death?"

_Ash died? Since when? He has some SERIOUS explaining to do_

"The top guys only thought of it not too long ago when they reviewed Ash's achievements and they don't want someone to get through using Ash's badges" I say winging it

"That makes perfect sense, let me show you out"

"You're too kind Ms Ketchum" I say faking kindness

"Please, call me Delia"

"Well thank you for this Delia and I'm sorry for taking Ash's possessions like this"

"Don't worry about it"

"Have a nice day Delia"

"You too" Delia says before closing the door

_House number twenty, I am going to inflict so much pain on you_

\- Back to Rebecca's house, Ash's POV -

"It's her Ash"

"The blond?"

"Yeah"

"Let her in"

"YOU HAVE SOME SERIOUS EXPLAINING TO DO MISTER!" Zorua says storming through the door

"Ash, who is she?" Rebecca asks confused

"She's a Pokémon from Unova called Zorua and has the illusion ability which she is using now. I take it you got the stuff"

"I did but first-"

*Knock knock*

"Who is it?" Rebecca asks through the door

"Gary Oak and Brock Slate, can we come in?" they say through the door before Rebecca turns to me and I mouth a let them in but call me Cole

"Gary, Brock, what a surprise" Rebecca says faking surprise

"Oh my darling, you're brunette hair sparkles like the stars on a clear night" Brock says trying to pick her up

"That's very uh…" Rebecca starts until she finds she doesn't have any words

"Pathetic. The word you are looking for is pathetic" I say joining the conversation

"Do we know you?" Brock asks backing away slightly

"Cole Chambers" I say calmly

"Gary Oak and he's Brock Slate" Gary says introducing himself and Brock

"I know who you are, I know what you've done and to who you've done it to" I say in a menacing voice

"Cole, calm down. You're scaring me" Rebecca says moving away slightly

"Do you know him?" Brock asks

"He's-" she starts off until

"I'm the one who is here to protect her after what happened, I'm sure you can appreciate that" I say calmly again

"You're a little late to protect her don't you think" Gary says cockily

"I've got people in high places, they were watching while I was preparing, Mr Champion of Johto and Kanto" I say unimpressed

"You know of my achievements" Gary says puffing out his chest

"If that's what you want to call them, but know that I'm going to take your title soon" I say calmly again

"Is that a threat?" Gary asks getting defensive

"A promise"

"I doubt you can even battle" Gary says trying to provoke me

"Gary, I know of the blood on your hands"

"What blood? I have no blood on my hands"

"Three names; Ash Ketchum, Jason Turner and Jessica Turner" I say calmly before remembering Rebecca is in the room

"Wh-what? H-how do you know about that?" Brock and Gary ask backing away in fear

"They killed my parents?!" Rebecca shouts in disbelief

"Oh yeah, tell her Gary"

"We didn't, that was Ash" Brock says defending himself and Gary

"You have evidence?" I ask calmly

"We all had a fight and he said something about killing someone"

"Please, I was there when Ash died, I saw it happen with my own eyes" I say

"That pathetic loser dying was for the best" Gary says a little too loud

"He told me a story about being betrayed by friends and family, witnessing his own Pokémon turn on him, his helplessness during a murder and to look after his childhood friend"

"C-Cole"

"Don't worry Rebecca, we're going somewhere safe"

"You're not going anywhere now and neither is she" Gary says menacingly

"Tell me, have you ever faced the wrath of a dragon Pokémon?" I ask calmly

"No" they both say

"They are extremely loyal and obey their masters' wishes without question, Ash gave me his Pokémon"

"You're bluffing" Brock says

"Damon, you're up" I say summoning the large orange dragon who looks around his surroundings until he lays eyes upon a certain duo

"RUN!" Gary says pulling Brock to avoid a flamethrower

"Damon, take us to new Island" I say calmly

'A passenger?' Charizard asks spotting Rebecca

"Yes, be nice to her. Zorua, return"

'All aboard' Charizard says

"I don't understand Pokémon" Rebecca says

"I can change that at New Island" I say helping her onto Charizards back before he heads for New Island

**THAT'S A WRAP FOR NOW. I was very tempted to write Damon Killing Brock and Gary but thought against it for now. What's this, Ash had a girlfriend? And now she's going with him to New Island? I hope you enjoyed this chapter even if it is late, I stayed up late a few nights to write this but it was worth it. I have changed it that a new chapter should be out at the latest every two weeks**


End file.
